1. Field
One or more embodiment described herein relate to an e-fuse structure of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuse has been used for various purposes in semiconductor chip fabrication and design. For example, in a memory device, a fuse has been used to replace a defective memory cell with a redundancy memory cell during a repair process. This replacement helps increase manufacturing yield. A fuse has also been used to record the fabrication history of a chip during a chip identification process. A fuse has also been used to optimize the characteristics of a chip in a post fabrication operation of a chip customization process.
A fuse may be classified as a laser fuse or an e-fuse. In a laser fuse, a laser beam is used to sever an electrical connection. In an e-fuse, an electric current is used for this purpose.